shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jolly D. Chris/History
Past Life on Pleasure Island Chris began his life of piracy when he left his home, Pleasure Island. Ever since he was small, Chris had been surrounded by the population's art, getting a good feel as to what he wanted to do with his life from then on. Chris' parents were already excellent entertainers in their own right, so Chris asked them to teach him how to become one. His parents were overjoyed to hear this and began teaching Chris everything they knew. By the time Chris became an adolescent young man, he had mastered his parents' skills. Around that time, the beloved king of Pleasure Island, Majestic B. Nevolent, had passed away due to an illness. Unfortunately for the citizens, Nevolent's selfish, arrogant son took charge and began doing whatever he pleased, causing the island to fall into a system of government ruled by a tyrant. Upon his enrollment into becoming king, Majestic T. Decaden ordered every great artist and entertainer to work for him and noone else. Anyone caught doing "freelance artistry" was sent to die. Chris' parents were among the first to become Decaden's new, unwilling servants. Rumors went about that whenever Decaden grew bored of his artists, he would order them to be executed. Chris was enraged, believing his parents to be dead. Not only that, but he hated Decaden for ruining his home and regarding art as something only he deserved. Chris made many attempts to stop the king, but was defeated every time by his royal elite guards, "The Two Shields," "Right Shield" Rex Kong and "Left Shield" Mira. The only reason why Chris survived these fights was because Kong was a sadist, enjoying every minute of Chris' sorrow and suffering, despite Mira's advice to outright kill Chris. Afterward, Chris went into hiding to hone his powers and to strengthen his body. After training, Chris began roaming Pleasure Island as a vagabond entertainer, performing "freelance artistry" for all the citizens. Needless to say, Decaden was infuriated. Chris wanted to give his fellow islanders a chance to smile and remember the happiness they had before Decaden's rule. He partook in every chance to defy and humiliate Decaden since he was unable to defeat him. Chris spent many years of this lifestyle, visiting many different homes and performing for strangers, while running from The Two Shields. One day, while Chris was getting beaten by some thugs, a band of pirates arrived and helped him. They announced that they were the Red Falcon Pirates and that they wanted to help Chris overthrow Decaden. After training Chris how to fight properly, they helped him storm the castle and defeat The Two Shields and Decaden. After the incident, Chris partied with his newfound friends and the island rejoiced, seeing the Red Falcons as their heroes and Chris as their champion. Chris became enamored with the pirate lifestyle after meeting the Red Falcons and announced that he would become a pirate, just like like the Red Falcons. Some time during their celebration, the Marines arrived, having been called by Decaden on his own personal Den Den Mushi. Chris and the pirates split up with Chris promising that he'd meet them again someday with his own crew. After that, Chris left Pleasure Island in a simple dingy and was given a bounty of 10,000,000 to go with his new Epithet. "Stinky Chris" has now begun his new life as the entertainer pirate captain of The Jolly Pirates. Grand Line Saga Intro Arc Sea Kings, Marines, Pirates and West Blue Spike Arc Causing a Ruckus on the Island of Bubbles Timber Arc Getting a Crew and Defeating Some Bounty Hunters Glory Arc Fighting a Centaur and Befriending an Amazon North Blue Saga Wyatt Arc Sakura Arc Aphro Arc Re-Entry Saga Hanuman Arc Peabody Arc Wonder Island Arc Split-Up Arc Reunion Saga Hope Arc Collosal Pirates Arc Phantom Corp. Saga Lys Arc Devil Branch Arc Skyline War Saga No Beard Saga Drazil Arc Category:Character Subpages Category:Wyvern 0m3g4